Cấp
Trang này sẽ giải thích cách hoạt động của level (cấp), tầng và các địa hình khác nhau. Cơ bản * Thiết kế của mỗi tầng là ngẫu nhiên cũng như những kẻ thù trên tầng đó. * Mỗi level có ít nhất là 5 căn phòng, bao gồm căn phòng khởi đầu và phòng chứa cánh cổng. Level 3-6 là trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất vì đây là kết của game. * Mỗi level sẽ chứa: ** Một căn phòng khởi đầu với kí hiệu là một căn nhà màu lục , có thể xuất hiện nhân vật trong game (dưới dạng một NPC), một Máy bán hàng tự động, và/hoặc Scammer. *** Căn phòng này luôn có diện tích 5x5 ô. ** Có ít nhất 2 căn phòng với kẻ địch. Trong trường hợp ở các level x-5, sẽ có ít nhất 3 phòng như vậy. ** Một căn phòng kí hiệu bằng một chiếc rương màu vàng . Căn phòng này có thể là: *** Một Cửa hàng; *** Một căn phòng với chỉ một cái Rương chứa một Vũ khí (màu lam hoặc nâu); **** Có thể nó chính là Chester (Quái Rương). *** Một Căn phòng Trụ bắn; *** Chỉ một chiếc rương màu lục chứa vật liệu. ** Cho đến 1 căn phòng kí hiệu bằng một dấu chấm than màu vàng , có thể chứa: *** Một bức Tượng. *** Một Người Đồng Hành để thuê (Hoặc Drillmaster - Huấn luyện viên nếu người chơi đã thuê một người đồng hành rồi). *** Một Mỏ Vàng hoặc Mỏ Tinh Thể. *** Một Lò Luyện kim và Lò Phân tách. *** Một Giếng ước. *** Một Bình nước. *** Một Mount Merchant hoặc Weaponsmith. *** Một Naughty kid nhân dịp Tết. ** Cho đến 1 một căn phòng chứa đầy Quái Tinh anh, biểu thị bằng một dấu chấm than khác. *** Nếu bị quét sạch, căn phòng sẽ luôn tạo ra 2 rương, một rương chứa vũ khí và rương còn lại sẽ chứa vật liệu. ** Một phòng chứa cánh cổng cho những level không phải x-5, và căn phòng chứa boss cho những level x-5. * Từ level x-1 đến x-4, sẽ luôn có một lối đi ngắn nhất từ ban đầu đến cánh cổng, đi qua hai phòng chứa quái. Với những level x-5, sẽ có 3 phòng. ** Ngoài đường đi ngắn nhất, sẽ có những lối đi tách ra đến một căn phòng khác. ** Điều này có thể bị tác động bởi điều kiện thử thách "More rooms in the dungeon", với thêm 1 căn phòng nữa mới có thể đến được chỗ cánh cổng. * Một số căn phòng sẽ có kí hiệu đặc biệt trên bản đồ. of the rooms have a special icon on the minimap: ** Phòng khởi đầu được kí hiệu bởi một căn nhà màu lục. ** Từ level x-1 đến x-4, một hình xoáy màu xanh lam kí hiệu phòng chứa cánh cổng. ** Ở những level x-5, Một cái nón giáp với kính bảo hộ đỏ kí hiệu phòng chứa boss, boss sẽ phải bị đánh bại để đến tầng tiếp theo. ** Một căn phòng chứa Hòn Đá Ma Pháp ở level 3-6 không có kí hiệu riêng, nhưng nó sẽ luôn nằm bên cạnh căn phòng khởi đầu. ** Nếu NPC Vampire xuất hiện và mở ra một Cánh cổng, bản đồ sẽ không hề thay đổi. Địa hình Có 7 loại địa hình khác nhau, 2 ở tầng 1 và 3, với 3 địa hình ở tầng 2. Kẻ địch tìm thấy ở mỗi địa hình có thể được tìm thấy ở đây. Thỉnh thoảng, sẽ có một địa hình đặc biệt nhân một số dịp. Chi tiết Tầng 1 địa hình có thể là Rừng rậm hoặc Băng hà. * Level 1-1 - Buff ở cuối level * Level 1-2 * Level 1-3 - Buff ở cuối level * Level 1-4 * Level 1-5 - Boss, Buff ở cuối level Tầng 2 địa hình có thể là Hiệp Quốc, Ngục tối hoặc Hội Ma. * Level 2-1 * Level 2-2 * Level 2-3 - Buff ở cuối level * Level 2-4 * Level 2-5 - Boss, Buff ở cuối level Floor 3 địa hình có thể là Tàu Vũ trụ hoặc Núi lửa. * Level 3-1 * Level 3-2 * Level 3-3 * Level 3-4 * Level 3-5 - Boss * Level 3-6 - Một level với chỉ 2 phòng với mục đích phá đảo game. Hòn Đá Ma Pháp có thể được nhận ở một trụ thờ trên level này. Thông tin thêm * Biểu tượng rương vàng và dấu chấm tham được thêm vào trong bản 1.6.0. * Trước bản 1.8.4, căn phòng chứa hòm xanh từng được kí hiệu Dấu chấm than. * Kí hiệu ngôi nhà lục được thêm vào trong bản 1.9.0. __NOEDITSECTION__